Hedgehog Clan: Slaughtered
by claws the tiger
Summary: Sonic loses his home and clan to a fire set by humans. Princess Elise finds Sonic and decides to keep him in secret. But what happenes when Elise's father finds out about Sonic? Rating may go up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hedgehog Clan: Slaughtered**

**Chapter 1**

Fire ate up the forest as Sonic the hedgehog ran to find his mate.

"Amy!" Sonic called, having no luck.

Fire scent hit Sonic's nose and tongue as he panted, struggling for breath. Sonic sobbed, fearing the worst. Sonic turned tail and fled away from the forest.

"_Maybe they are out of the forest by now." _Sonic thought.

A tree almost landed on Sonic as he made his way into the city. Sonic called his mate's name once again. No response. Tears in his eyes, Sonic turned to the forest that he and his clan called home for generations. The fact that there was no humans attempting to fight the fire bothered Sonic greatly.

The king watched as the forest burned. He grinned. Now, the city of Soleanna had more land for farms. He did not care that animals were dying or lost their homes.

"Father, why did you do this?" The king's daughter, Elise said. There were tears in her eyes. Elise loved the forest and the animals that lived in it.

"Elise, there will be more land for us to build our city. Tourists will come once they hear about the fancy hotels that we will be building." The king, Hector said.

Elise stomped off. She headed back to the castle so she would not have to watch the forest burn. On her way back, she heard sobbing. Elise followed the sound and got to a alleyway.

"Hello?" Elise asked, throwing caution into the wind.

The sobbing stopped for a second. "Who's there?" a voice asked sadly. Then the sobbing continued.

Elise walked further down the alley and saw a hedgehog. He had blue fur, with some peach fur on him. The hedgehog looked at Elise then looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elise asked.

Sonic turned back to look at the human female again. She wore a white dress and had red hair.

"Everything is wrong!" Sonic answered. "I just lost my home, my mate and my clan! All because of a damn fire!"

Elise felt sorry for the hedgehog. He had just lost everything because of her father.

"I'm Princess Elise." Elise said.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.

Sonic and Elise shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Elise, Where are you?" Elise heard her father call her.

"I got to go." Elise said then disappeared.

Sonic was confused. All of his life, he had been told that all humans were evil and hated hedgehogs. But this human did not seem like she wanted to chop off Sonic's head.

Several weeks later, Sonic had taken life to a point where some could say that he was a savage. Sonic was not a savage. He was only trying to survive.

Elise was enjoying a nice quiet walk through the city. She walked towards an alleyway to see if the hedgehog was still alive. Elise watched in horror as seven stray cats raced out followed by a snarling blue hedgehog. Elise quickly bent over and grabbed the hedgehog before he could continue his pursuit.

"Hey what gives? Those cats were trying to take my food!" Sonic said.

"So you chased after them?" Elise said. She soon regretted it when she saw how thin Sonic was.

"Yeah. It was the only food that I had in a while. Now those damn cats are running off with my dinner." Sonic said.

"Why don't you come with me? There is plenty of food in the castle." Elise said.

The idea was tempting to Sonic. But Sonic knew that his clan would be turning in their graves if they knew that Sonic went with a human.

"Sorry, I don't do humans. If you were an animal like a wolf or something then I would say 'yes.'" Sonic said.

"If you change your mind you are always welcome in the castle." Elise said.

Elise left, leaving Sonic to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two day had passed since Sonic and Elise met for the second time. Sonic was still thinking about the choice that Elise had given him. Sonic was given the choice between starving to death on the streets or living with humans. Sonic knew that his clan would want him to survive but live with a human? Humans were the most feared enemies to Sonic's clan.

Sonic uncurled himself from his ball position and sat up. He made his choice. He would go to the castle.

Sonic hoped that they were no guards there. He went late at night, to decrease the chance of getting caught. Flames were on touches at the entertance of the castle. Sonic shivered at the memory of losing everything that he loved.

Sonic went up to the castle door and was disappointed when he found it locked. Sonic looked up, trying to see if there was anyway that he could climb up. The first window appeared to be open. The problem was, it looked pretty high up.

Sonic thought about looking a ladder. Sonic knew that he would get caught if he wanted until morning when the door to the castle opened. Then, Sonic decided that he would climb up, brick for brick.

It took Sonic an hour to climb to the window. Sonic fell in the window and a glass vase was knocked over. Sonic looked around to make sure that no one was woken up by the noise. Sonic was just about to look for Elise when she came into the room.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Elise asked.

Sonic heard Elise's voice and looked towards her.

"Was anyone but you woken up by me?" Sonic asked.

"No. Actually, I was already awake, waiting for you to show up. I figured that you did not want to die on the streets so, I waited for you." Elise said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sonic nodded in agreement.

"_She has the loyalty of a clan hedgehog." _ Sonic thought then shook the thought from his mind. It saddened him to think about his dead clan.

Elise interrupted his thoughts. "Sonic, you must be tired. There is a bed that I made for you in my room." Elise said.

Sonic was indeed tired. The moment that his head hit the pillow, Sonic was asleep. It was noon by the time that Sonic woke up. He stretched his muscles. He went to find Elise. Sonic did not know that Elise's father wanted nothing to do with hedgehogs.

Sonic headed downstairs of the castle at super sonic speed. Sonic looked in the dining room and saw Elise talking with an older man. The man appeared to be Elise's father.

Elise's father heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They sounded too fast to be one of the maids or butlers. Elise's father turned around. He gasped. There was a blue hedgehog on the steps.

"ELISE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! YOU LET A HEDGEHOG IN OUR HOUSE?!" Elise father yelled.

Elise looked up and saw Sonic on the stairs. He was covering his ears, trying to get them to stop ringing from the loud voice of Elise's Father. Elise quickly got up and herded Sonic up the stairs. When Elise came back down the stairs, she saw her father all red in the face. Elise decided to explain about Sonic quickly.

"The hedgehog that you just saw was named Sonic. His clan died in the fire that_ you_ set. Sonic was in need of a new home so I took him in." Elise said.

The king stood there, tapping his foot. He was clearly angered by the fact that Elise had invited a hedgehog into the castle. He was also debating. Should he, the king, execute the hedgehog? It would kill one of the creatures that he hated the most and it would allow the hedgehog to see his clan once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elise's father suddenly irrupted her thoughts.

"I'll let him live on one condition. That condition is that I never see Sonic again in the castle. Or in Soleanna for that matter." The king said.

"Father! That is so unfair! His home burned in the fire that you set! You set!" Elise said, starting to cry.

"Then I'll have the game warden move him out of the city and to a different forest." The kings said.

"I'm afraid that it won't be the same." Elise and her father turned to see Sonic standing on the stairs.

Sonic continued to speak. "I was abandoned as a baby. One of the clan's warriors found me and took me to his clan. There, I was named Sonic grew up, found a mate and prepared to become a father. My mate died in the forest fire."

Sonic was in tears by the time that he finished his speech. It brought back memories of his clan. The speech also brought back memories of Sonic's beautiful mate, Amy.

"What if your mother left you because she did not want you?" The king snapped. He was trying to anger the hedgehog, and it was working.

Sonic bared his teeth, ready to attack if the king said something stupid again. Elise got between them.

"Father, that was so uncalled for. All you just did was hurt his feelings. How would you like it if someone said that to you?" Elise said. She was trying to keep her temper in check.

"He is just a dumb hedgehog. They never have emotions." The king said.

Sonic lunged at the king. He was so fast that the king had no time to defend himself. Sonic sank his teeth into the king's arm. The king bellowed in fury and started to hit the hedgehog. When that did not work, the king shouted for the guards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The guards came quickly. They pulled the hedgehog off of the king. The king withdrew his sword, and Elise, knowing what her father was about to do, went between her father and Sonic.

"Get out of my way, Elise!" Elise's father said, angered by Elise defending the hedgehog.

"Drop your sword and maybe I will." Elise said.

"Don't you dare backtalk to me, Elise. I'm your father." The king said.

Sonic could not take much more of the arguing. Sonic was smart enough to know that Elise just saved his life.

"I'll leave." Sonic said.

Elise and her father turned to him, stunned. Here was this hedgehog who refused to leave Soleanna because he grew up in the forest. Now to save Elise from getting in trouble, he offered to leave.

"Where will you go?" Elise asked Sonic.

Sonic shook his head. He has no idea where he was going to go. All he knew was that Sonic wanted Elise to go with him. Not just because she saved his life, but he was secretly in love.

It was the tradition of Sonic's clan that when a mate died, if the other mate was young enough, he or she would choose a new mate. That's why Sonic wanted Elise so bad.

It got dark after five or six hours. Elise was getting ready for bed. Sonic quickly scanned the area for Elise's father. Now would be the time to ask Elise about running off together.

"Are you leaving tomorrow, Sonic?" Elise asked, snapping Sonic from his thoughts.

"I think so. I just have a question though. Will you run off with me?" Sonic said. "I know how to hunt, so we won't starve."

Elise was caught off guard by Sonic's question. "If I say 'yes,' what will happen about my father? He will wonder where I went." She said.

"We will leave Soleanna. Before my home burned down, I used to know a wolf who was from a forest in Canada." Sonic said.

"But that's on the other side of the ocean." Elise argued.

"You're the princess of Soleanna. If they think that you're just visiting Canada, they will take us across." Sonic said. "If it's okay with you, we will leave tomorrow morning."


End file.
